Stage lighting control systems are known, and/or described, for example, in various patents owned by Production Resource Group L.L.C. Many of these patents describe a central console being used to create commands for a number of lights collectively forming a lighting effect or lighting show. Each of the lights, for example, may be capable of projecting a light beam of 100-200 W or more, may be capable of light beam movement in pan and/or tilt directions, and light beam shaping, done by a gobo.
The connection to the lights is typically done over wires, for example using DMX, or using the so-called Arcnet protocol which provides DMX over ethernet. It has been suggested that control of lights using commands sent directly over wired ethernet may also be carried out.